Amnesia
by sorachibbi
Summary: Judai realizes he likes Sho, but he doesn't know if Sho likes him back. Not only this, but many…. complications threaten to rip their relationship apart. Anikishipping (Judai x Sho)


**Hey everyone! Kaleb here, and I've brought you a new story! Now, I know chapter 1—the prologue—is kind of long, but bear with me. It sets up the story! I hope you all enjoy and leave a comment on your thoughts of it; I plan to continue it only if I see enough people like it. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: Judai realizes he likes Sho, but he doesn't know if Sho likes him back. Not only this, but many…. complications threaten to rip their relationship apart. (I might change the title when I think of a better name.) Anikishipping (I'm not a very good summarizer.) Also, a thing to note: I'm not quite sure what point in time of the series I am putting this, but I'll just say somewhere in season one. And it does NOT follow the storyline whatsoever! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of the characters from the show.**

Chapter 1: Introduction

"Hey, Aniki, do you want to help out at the library?" Sho asked Judai as he walked into the dorm room.

"Help out in the library?" Judai asked while sitting at the desk. For once he was actually working on homework. "What is there to help with?"

There was a small moment of silence as Sho softly stepped in the room towards Judai. He stopped a couple of meters away, holding onto the support of the bunk bed shyly—seeming to try to hide behind the sturdy block of heavy wood.

"They're expanding one of the sections in the library, Aniki. They are building the bookshelves. The two librarians seem to have a hard time constructing the five bookshelves by themselves." Sho explained in a hushed voice, his fingers seem to tighten around the beam. His gaze remained glued to the carpet.

A smile crept on Judai's face at the sight of the bluenette being so shy. "Sounds good!" the brunette said, smiling even bigger. "I needed the break, anyway!"

As Judai began to put all of his school supplies away, Sho walked a couple steps from the beam toward the brunette. From the corner of his eye, Judai saw the way Sho's right arm automatically crossed his body and held onto his left elbow. The way he unconsciously bit his lower lip. The way his eyes gazed up to the brunette, only to drop back down to the ground out of pure bashfulness.

When the brunette turned to the bluenette—now ready to leave, Sho's hands sropped to his sides,his lips curved to a smile, and his gaze met Judai's. The taller of the two returned the smile.

Judai turned to leave, and Sho skipped up beside him, grabbed his arm, and led the brunette to the library, Judai chuckled in reply.

"Alright you two, head back to your dorms! Curfew is five minutes away, and you can come back tomorrow!" The librarian shooed the two boys to the door. "Thank you so much for the help!"

Judai laughed and flashed his well-known smile. "Ah! It was nothin'! Anytime!"

Sho smiled as will. "See you tomorrow!"

The two began the short walk back to their room. The walk was silent, but it was a pleasant, peaceful one.

Getting ready for bed was the same—quiet, and as was falling asleep.

_The aroma of warm vanilla and sugar wafted through Judai's nose to arouse him from his slumber. The brunette took a moment to wipe the sleep from his eyes._

_He opened his chocolaty eyes to a sea of cyan blue locks that were giving off the aroma of vanilla. He lifted his head to see he was cuddling Sho from behind and was holding him close. He craned his nick to see the bluenette's face._

_Sho was sleeping sweetly and soundly with two little fists close to his face, He looked so adorable in this state. Judai smiled and laid his head back down. Sho stirred in his sleep and snuggled closer to the brunette, causing the vanilla scented locks of hair to wash back into Judai's face._

_He found it strange that they were cuddling, but a foreign urge encouraged him to remain where he was. Judai didn't fight the urge and relaxed his arm muscles around the shorter boy. _

_Sho stretched within the brunette's arms and turned around so he would lay facing Judai. He yawned quietly behind his palm then hugged the taller one._

_Judai giggled. "'Morning, sweetie." He heard his own voice say and hugged the small bluenette back._

_Sho pulled away from the hug—a big smile displayed on his face. "Good morning, Aniki! Did you sleep well?" he giggled._

_The brunette pulled the two of them up into a sitting position—apparently the bunk bed was replaced with a regular—and replied with, "Yah, what about you?"_

_Sho leaned toward Judai, and the brunette felt himself draw toward Sho until their lips met in a warm quick kiss. "Good." The bluenette scooted into the taller one's lap and intertwined his small fingers around Judai's neck. _

_Judai felt his arms leace his sides and circle around Sho, pulling the bluenette even closer. The two boys' lips met once again—only the kiss went deeper._

_Sho's lips melted into Judai's like butter onto a hot pan. Their bodies fit together as if they were made for each other; their movements were perfectly coordinated._

Judai woke abruptly with a gasp. He looked around; it was all a dream. He was back in the dorms. The brunette got up and stretched, let out a yawn or two, and wipe the dust from his eyes.

He turned back to the bed, and there was Sho, sleeping in the exact same position as in the dream. His hands lay in front of his face in little balls. Judai pulled the blanket covering Sho to the bluenette's shoulders, and Sho snuggled further into his pillow.

JUdai smiled at the petite boy. He took a deep breath and sat down at the desk chair, gazing at his roommate.

_What was up with that dream? I don't _like_ Sho, do I? But dreams do reveal pathways to inside your mind—showing you things inside yourself you would have never realized before—at least according to books. And this is the third time I've had a dream like this._

Judai stood up and walked back to the bunk bed while pondering on his ream. He gazed over Sho's sleeping form. How adorable his roommate looked smuggled in his bed like that.

The brunette leaned in toward the smaller boy, wanting to test his theory. He influenced the bluenette to lay upward. Judai's face hovered Sho's as he thought to himself.

_If I feel the same as the dream, it _might _be true. I _might _like Sho._

He felt the bluenette's warm breath on his own lips. He smelled vanilla bean—not warm vanilla and sugar—emanating from the small boy. He leaned down and touched Sho's lips—hesitantly at first, but then gained some courage.

The warm, tingling sensation was better than it was in the dream. Much better, in fact.

Although the bluenette wasn't awake to let his lips dance along with Judai's the brunette felt the pull within his body that strived for more.

He deepened the kiss past chaste, moving his lips even more.

The tingle in his body turned to butterflies, and the warmth turned to heat which expanded to every cell in the body but mostly to his cheeks.

Ready to deepen the kiss more, to explore every inch if the small boy's mouth, Judai sensed the bluenette stirring. He was waking up.

Not a second after he pulled away from his roommate, the bluenette's eyes fluttered open. Judai jumped down and continued to stare at his companion.

_Does he know I was kissing him?_

Judai felt his cheeks heating up even more but commanded his body to remain put.

Sho stretched and held himself halfway up because of the bed above him, using his left arm as a support for all of his upper body.

He yawned with his free hand covering his mouth—just like in Judai's dream.

"'Morning sw-Sho." Judai corrected himself, not wanting to imitate his dream. He smiled nervously.

"Good morning, Aniki." Sho replied sleepily; at least one thing was different from the dream. "How long have you been up? How are you up before me?"

"Eh, only a few minutes." Judai replied, relieved that Sho didn't know. "And it was a dream that woke me up."

"A nightmare?"

"Uh…. Not really…." Judai replied. "It's hard to explain."

Sho decided to drop the subject. "Shall we get ready to head back up to the library?"

"Sure. Head up to the showers with me?" the brunette asked as he reached for his towel and change of clothes.

"Sounds… good." Sho replied, crawling to the latter. He began to climb down, only to be pried off. He panicked a bit. "Ani-" Sho was cut off by being gently dropped to the ground. The bluenette spun on his toes. "Aniki!" he squealed, now facing Judai.

"Sorry! What can I say? I'm hyper!" Judai began to jump in place with his new found energy.

Sho knew Judai only got hyper when he was really, _really_ excited, which was almost always; he just couldn't find out what he was so excited for this time.

The brunette skipped to the door and began to run in place, waiting for his roommate to get ready to go.

_I like Sho. _ Judai thought, smiling about his new found discovery.

The two boys had returned to their dorm room. Sho was gingerly making his and Judai's beds—being practically OCD. The brunette say in the desk chair while facing Sho. The brunette held a pencil's end to his mouth—barely past his lips and positioned beneath his top teeth. He was thinking.

_I should have seeing this coming. I like Sho. I always thought he was cute; the answer was always in my face. I wonder if he likes me too…._

"Aniki? ANIKI!" Sho hollered into Judai's ear, snapping the taller boy back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Aniki, the library is open." The bluenette spoke from behind his knuckles. "Are we going over there to help?"

"Oh, yah." The brunette said getting up from the chair. He looked around the room.

Spotless, as usual. Sho always kept it this way—yet another thing Judai appreciated about him.

Judai sat the pencil down and headed toward Sho. He intertwined Sho's small fingers in his own. Smiling big at the bluenette, he led the two—himself and his newfound crush—to the library.

"Judai, Sho, you two can keep working; I need to check out a few books for Daichi." The librarian said, tehn she headed to the front desk.

"Where's the other librarian?" The brunette wondered aloud as he cut open a new cardboard box with a knife to begin the next bookshelf.

"She's sick." Sho replied in a hush and helped the taller boy pry the cardboard apart to get to the wood.

Judai heard the packaging rip apart, and he could finally see the planks of wood. Sho pulled the cardboard out from under the pile, with the help of Judai, to discard it. Judai picked up two of the pieces that stay parallel to the floor. He put them on the floor two meters to the left of the pile.

Sho returned and followed the brunette's steps, only he lifted one board considering how heavy the boards were and the fact that the bluenette was not nearly as strong.

The two continued working with the shelves like this in silence. Once this was done, Judai moved onto the much heavier, longer pieces that stand perpendicular to the floor; Sho, however, remained by the pile, straightening it to perfection.

Judai put the heavy, long piece between the stack and the pile Sho was correcting.

"A-aniki…." Sho's voice broke the silence. Although it was a barely audible whisper, the bluenette's voice sounded scratchy, forced. He was nervous or scared.

"Hm?" Judai hummed back, trying to soothe the shorter boy with his encouragement while continuing his work. He picked up the other long piece with a huff.

"I…. I have…. Something I n-need to tell you…. Aniki…." Sho's voice was getting quieter with each pause.

_Does he like me too?!_ The brunette's head screamed. He spun around faster than humanly possible.

**Thunk.**

A sickening smack echoed around the library, bouncing all around, replaying the sound.

Sho crumbled to the carpet from his crouched position to the fetal position.

"Sho!" The brunette yelled. He tried to hustle the few steps toward his friend, but he held something really heavy that was hard to hold up. His eyes dropped like chocolaty drops of rain to what was in his hands.

The heavy board. The heavy, long board. The heavy, long board that had blood on one end. The end closest to the bluenette.

He hit Sho.

Judai hit Sho.

It drew blood. Though it was very little, it cause the bluenette to bleed.

By around this time, Daichi and the librarian were over here to see what the heck was going on. Daichi ran straight to Sho and examined him. The librarian ran to the brunette and threw a book's worth of questions at him.

Judai didn't say anything. Didn't move. He hardly even breathed.

He hit Sho.

He stared at the injured bluenette. There were a few drops of blood running from a few scratches on the left side of his face. That must be from the edge of the board.

Judai dropped the heavy board on his toes buy kicked it off like it was bubble wrap as he made his way to Sho—the brunette's face still in distraught.

Daichi was looking over his head. Sho made a sound of discomfort, so Daichi laid him back down.

"Sho, Sho. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…. It was an accident…. I…. I'm so sorry Sho." The brunette rabbled out to his companion.

Sho groaned again. The brunette shook him a little, now holding Sho in his arms.

"Sho! Sho!" he said loudly.

"Judai, you're in the library," Daichi scolded him, trying to calm himself down, "he can hear you just as well if you wisper."

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Sho. Sho. Sho!" he whispered.

"Who are you?" the bluenette asked just before he passed out.

**Well that was Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed and I didn't waste your time! Please review!**


End file.
